


Wasabi

by 1destielplease



Category: Monsta X
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Cutness, M/M, Mukbang, YouTubers - Freeform, sushi dates, youtube boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 01:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17034200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1destielplease/pseuds/1destielplease
Summary: Hyunghyuk sushi mukbang.





	Wasabi

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I got this idea by watching my mukbang Queen KEEMI do this with her fiancé! Everyone should check her videos out!
> 
> Sorry for mistakes, I seem to write most of my fics at 1am-3am smh.

Minhyuk went behind the camera to make sure Hyungwon was in focus before pressing the red button to begin recording their new video of the week. Minhyuk walked back to where Hyungwon sat behind a table on the floor, the table was filled with dozens of different types of sushi and to the side, an actual ball of wasabi. 

Minhyuk sighed and leaned into Hyungwon’s shoulder. “I don’t want to do this” he whined. Hyungwon laughed and kissed his head before moving his shoulders up and down so Minhyuk’s would bounce so he could start the video.

”Come on, let’s get it over with.”

Minhyuk sat up straight and brought a huge smile to his face. He waved at the camera excitedly. 

“Hey guys! Today, Hyungwon and I will be eating all of these beautiful sushi and just enjoy our time together beca-“

”Minhyuk” Hyungwon laughed.

”Okay fine. That’s only partially true. We _are_ going to eat sushi but with a twist! I’m going to choose two specific ones and put wasabi on them and Hyungwon will do the same. We will both close our eyes when we choose so we won’t know which ones have wasabi on them! After that, we’ll begin the mukbang as if normal, not knowing where the ones with wasabi will be” Minhyuk winked at the camera and gestures to all the colorful food on the table.  

“It’s going to be kind of hard” Hyungwon said as he observed the sushi in front of him.

”Won, unless you want to kill me and put a mountain of wasabi, then we are fine. I’ll go first! Close your eyes” Minhyuk said.

Hyungwon obliged and closed his eyes, slightly smiling when he heard Minhyuk snap his chopsticks. 

This was going to be fun.

Minhyuk gestured quietly to the two different sushi he was going to put wasabi in. Hyungwon loved salmon so most likely he’d go to eat that one first. That was Minhyuk’s first target. He lifted the salmon up before stuffing the wasabi in only after realizing how noticeable the wasabi actually was.

”This is so noticeable” he laughed.

”You’re supposed to hide it!”

”It’s harder then you think. Just wait till your turn.” 

Minhyuk then proceeded to stuff some wasabi onto a shrimp one. Both the salmon and shrimp sushi looked very noticeable but Minhyuk shrugged. He tried. 

“Okay i’m done. Don’t look at them. Just pick yours and I’ll close my eyes.” 

Hyungwon chose tuna and sea bass. His stuffed wasabi sushi was less noticeable that Minhyuk’s. He smirked at the camera and even did a little dance to show the viewers how excited he was. 

“Okay I’m done. Shall we start eating now?” He said with smile on his face.

”I’m nervous now” Minhyuk laughed. He picked up his chopsticks and chose a tuna roll. Hyungwon watched excitedly when Minhyuk almost chose the one that he had stuffed. When Minhyuk didn’t choose it, he grabbed his own chopsticks, ready to eat.

When his eyes landed on the salmon rolls, Hyungwon bursted out laughing which caused Minhyuk to laugh as well. Minhyuk covered his mouth with one hand and was smacking Hyungwon with the other to get him to stop.

”Im going to choke! Stop!” He said with his mouth full. 

Hyungwon had tears in his eyes. His eyes traveled to the shrimp sushi and he laughed even harder. The green oozed out of the fish and could be seen on the side of the sticky rice.

”M-Min- Oh my god- Min, did you even try?” Hyungwon tried to get out. Minhyuk laughed with him, his sushi now swallowed. He held his stomach as they both laughed loudly.

”It was hard! I couldn’t get it to the middle”

”I don’t even think this is going to work. How about we just both eat them at the same time” the younger said, his last chuckle coming out. 

“Okay, sounds good. Take out the ones you chose and I’ll give you mine.” 

Hyungwon places the two sushi’s on the plate in front of Minhyuk and Minhyuk did the same. Hyungwon shook his head at the sudden lump in the sushi.

”Are you trying to murder me? Do you want your boyfriend to die?” Hyungwon said. He picked up the salmon sushi and inspected it.

”Minhyuk, that’s so much wasabi! I don’t think I can do it.” 

“You got this, babe” Minhyuk said, already eating one of the sushi’s Hyungwon picked out. 

Hyungwon watched Minhyuk shut his eyes tightly and pinch his nose. His face turned a slight color of red and his eyes began to water. He started coughing and he had to take a sip of his cola to calm the burning sensation of his throat. 

“Oh, the soda made it worse” he said with a grimace.

When Minhyuk finally calmed down, he urged Hyungwon to go next.

”Miiiiin” Hyungwon pouted.

”Nope. Your cute pouty lips will not work on me. If I had to suffer, you have to suffer too.”

”But you put more than me!”

”You like spice Hyungwon! You always put so much wasabi on your sushi anyway.”

”Not the whole bowl though.”

Minhyuk chuckled and held one of the sushi’s up to Hyungwon’s face. 

“I’ll feed you” he said. 

Hyungwon looked at him suspiciously but nodded. He opened his mouth and began chewing. The second he felt the wasabi on his tongue, Hyungwon began to cough. His whole face and ears turned red and his tears were freely falling down his cheeks. 

Minhyuk put his chopsticks down and patted Hyungwon’s back in worry. He no longer was laughing.

”Babe? Are you okay? Here drink this! You’ll choke! Spit it out!” Minhyuk said in worry when Hyungwon turned a purple shade.

Hyungwon ignored Minhyuk, he just grabbed onto both of his hands and squeezed them tightly. Minhyuk waited with concern, should he call the ambulance?

When his boyfriend swallowed the sushi and his body turned back to his normal shade, Minhyuk sighed in relief and passed him over a cold bottle of water.

”You scared me! Don’t eat the next one, one is fine.”

Hyungwon looked at Minhyuk’s concerned and worried face and he broke out into a sweet smile.

”This is your fault. You put a lot of wasabi in it” He said. He accepted the water and drowned half of it. He enjoyed the cold feeling down his throat.

“But I agree, let’s just enjoy our meal without trying to kill each other” he said. His eyes were still so watery and he ate another salmon sushi and dipped it in soy sauce to get rid of the taste of wasabi.

”I’m sorry, Won. Are you okay now?” Minhyuk said with a frown. 

”I’m fine, give me a spicy kiss to make it all better” Hyungwon replied. 

Minhyuk shook his head but pulled Hyungwon against his chest so both of their numb lips could touch.

Minhyuk hoped the video would do well.


End file.
